Keyboard caddies and other keyboard holders are known which allow a keyboard to be moved to and held in different positions on a desk or other furniture to be used with computers.
Computers have been implemented increasingly in machines such as copiers to provide control of the operations of such machines. Such computers typically utilize an input device such as a keyboard in conjunction with a computer mouse to allow a user and/or a service person to operate the machine.
Furthermore, the position of such keyboards affects the efficient operation of the machine. As different users may prefer different configurations of the components of the machine to provide ease of use, a keyboard mounted in a fixed position on a machine generally does not provide such ease of use.
Machines such as copiers typically include access panels and covers which may be opened and/or pivoted to allow a service person to access the components therein.
Accordingly, a need exists for a keyboard holder implemented on a machine such as a copier. Moreover, a need exists for a keyboard holder which provides ease of use for different users. In addition, a need exists for a keyboard holder which holds a keyboard on a machine even when a cover of the machine is opened and/or pivoted.